Hey Bouncer
by IsigaInkblood
Summary: Please see First Chap for summary its too long to fit here
1. Spring said it was a good Idea

Summary:

Be Bonnie  
You just got laid off from your job as a police officer. Apparently your PTSD from that day is too great and you were retired with the highest of honers. Too bad honers don't pay the bills, but work as a bouncer with your ex-military cousin for your best friend's new night club and therapy bar sure does. Though, it seems everyone here should be in a therapy bar not working one. Too bad that's also where you meet him. What the hell, bears are dangerous, aggressive, not to be trusted. Not sweet and they definitely don't look like him. So why does he pull your heartstrings so hard?

Hybrid AU where all humans bare traits and some behaviors of the animal form their soul takes, they look human with animal features.

A/N:

Saw some pictures of the FNAF characters made to look like Chip and Dales (male strippers to anyone who may not know what those are) and let me tell you they were gooooooood. Found on a NSFW site so I will not link the pictures here. The artist's name is Nukde and they make some fantastic FNAF art go check them out if you dare I warn you NSFW and furry (anthros they are not drawn as humans!) I think they were meant as like art for a game someone was gonna make but didn't but for some reason they made me really wanna do this. No idea why just did. I did not use their designs though as I wanted to keep the designs I made for GTHaWR with some wardrobe tweaks that I'll doodle later for viewing pleasure. This is just something silly I decided to do since Grab Their Hand and Whisper Run has become a lot more deep, kind of sad, and more drama than romance like I originally intended for it to be so yeah. It was meant to be goofy and fluffy to begin with but then I took a left turn with that one. This is kind of a, Quick everybody get Freddy and Bonnie together! Kind of story. Every other relationship though is already established. The first chap is heavy just so you can learn about the character back stories this is going to be funny and fluffy with frequent smut bits but I needed to set the characters up so their behaviors make sense.

One more thing to anyone reading my other fic too, Bernard, Fredrick, and Angel (Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica to anyone not reading my other FNAF fanfic) are not children in this like they are in GTHaWR Bernard is 18, Fredrick is 19, and Angel is 21

Hope people enjoy this as much as they seem to be enjoying my other one but if not is all good! ^^

Enjoy ^^

Be Bonnie

You stare at the vintage looking building its probably as old as the country itself. It's obviously from before the war left the world in gray and depression. Not the economy kind the human kind. People drift from here to there with their heads down in silence some turn to crime like the people you used to bring in others...to places like this. Freddy's Night Club and Therapy Bar ironically owned by your best friend by the name of Chica, not Freddy, and her sister Angel, also not Freddy. So you're not sure why they named it Freddy's but around here it sure has a ring and it draws quite a crowd every day and night. Therapy Bars have become quite the craze since a psychologist grew too expensive for anyone to afford its a place you can come and speak with someone who knows nothing about you but will listen and reassure you anyway. Chica always wanted to open one said it would be nice to give to the people. Such a sweet girl. You never thought she'd do it though. But when you were retired from the police corps due to PTSD and the loss of your eye you needed work and Chica provided.

The doors open with ease under your hand making a ding that echos off the empty, for now, walls of the large but cozy establishment. You stand in the lounge area right now full of low tables with beanbags for those who wish to use them and normal tables and chairs for those who would rather not. The bar itself is polished beautifully overlooking the sitting area on one side and the dance floor and stage on the other. It used to be a strip joint you remember her telling you so the stage is huge but thankfully the poles have been take out. She has dancers here but they're not strippers or erotic dancers, well anymore at least. They're performers with lifetimes of singing and dancing experience here to encourage happiness. Your eye drifts about the place perfectly clean and practically shining, painted in bright inviting colors with just enough weird trinkets on the walls to keep it quirky like her.

"Um, excuse me? We don't open for a while yet, sir so you can't be here right now. Unless you're having an emergency or need a safe place then please stay as long as you like. Is there something I can assist you with?"

You look up a tick. A fox? They're pretty rare around here but based on that accent he's not from around here originally. He cocks his head at you red hair ruffling a little as his ears twitch in question.

"Oh, no I'm fine. I'm the new bouncer."

He looks a bit skeptical but smiles wide anyway.

"Oh! Chica did say another bunny would be here at some point today. Come with me chap we'll get ya settled in. Name's Foxy by the way. I know real creative huh? How bout you?"

His voice is quite booming but his smile could light the room if he wanted it to, he's genuinely interested in getting to know you it seems.

"I'm Bonnie, Spring's cousin."

"Bonnie! Glad you found it on your own was a bit worried since you didn't usually see to anything this side of town. Thanks for grabbin' him, Foxy."

Ok Foxy's voice isn't so bad compared to Spring's. He always was obnoxiously loud its a wonder the military took him honestly.

"Foxy's the only performer here right now. He's our DJ Freddy, Fredrick, and Goldie can't preform all night after all and sometimes people just wanna party and he provides. Best DJ in the area I swear by him."

"Aw, you're makin' me blush over here, Spring. I'm nothin' special those guys though they're awesome."

You nod and offer a soft smile. You trust Spring's words you're sure he's just being modest.

"Bonnie! You're here thank goodness, though this place is quite tame during the day I like to have my bouncers on hand you know since this used to be a strip joint. All of the workers worked under the old management so some people who used to come and still come and can be a bit touchy with some of them. Well...usually just one of them."

"Quite thankful we can keep our clothes on now lass. We all thank you for that. Especially Bernard after that...incident."

You raise an eyebrow at Foxy's words. If they didn't like the job why did they stay?

"I'm glad you keep them on too," Chica giggles, "though all of you are very very good looking boys you're all taken. Well, except Freddy. Let's show you around, Bonnie. Foxy, honestly not sure why Mangle and you are here already but if you could help him get the bar ready that'd be awesome."

His tail wags as he gives a salute and all but skips off. Back in the front you can hear the door chime and Spring quickly bounds past you making Chica laugh again.

"Might be Goldie. Goddess, I swear they should just move in together they've been together so long. Well, maybe we should introduce you to the rest of the team first since they insist on coming in three hours early just to hang out."

You follow her back to where you came from practically being dragged into sight of the small group in the lounge area sitting at a table with coffees chatting idly to each other. Spring sits with them face buried into the neck of a blushing blond bear perched in his lap fluffy tail going a million miles an hour, that must be Goldie an appropriate name for him too. Though he seems a little subdued for a bear. Most of the group consists of bears it seems. A dirty blond bear, the smallest of the three bears, holds the hand of a blue haired rabbit who's leg is bouncing as he sips on whatever he has. If its coffee you hope its decaf he seems energetic, and the last of the group...oh boy. He stands up striking some dramatic pose as he seems to tell a story to the others and he's flawless. Chocolate hair falls messily but oh so perfectly across his forehead, rounded ears wiggling happily as he strikes more poses while Spring snaps a fake finger camera, a tiny top hat clip that seems slightly outdated is clipped lopsided on his head and outdated or not with that crisp black suit and bow tie it looks perfect on him. His suit must be custom it has to be to accent his perfect body that...well, perfectly. And those eyes oh you just hope you're not drooling.

"Umm, Bonnie? You gonna make it, sweetie?"

You shake your head quickly at Chica's voice looking to her with a face red enough to give your one eye competition as you nod.

"I'm good."

"Good then let's introduce you. Boys! Come meet the new bouncer!"

They look to her and jump up trotting over to meet you.

"Bonnie, this is Goldie, Fredrick, Bernard, and Freddy. Guys this is Bonnie, retired police detective and one of my best friends. Treat him kindly would you? I'm sure we'll have no issues you guys are great."

They all wave to you and its then you note the three bears simply have to be brothers. They all wear black suits with the little top hats and bow ties but each one has a different colored ribbon around their hat and sports a different colored bow tie. Blue for Goldie, red for Fredrick, and black tie white ribbon for Freddy. Each one has the same striking blue eyes and you swear if Freddy and Goldie stood next to each other their hair color would be the only difference.

"Well all we need now is a third fox and the workers will be even."

Oh no. Even his voice is perfect, you're toast. You can't fall for a bear a bear is the reason you lost your job. They're aggressive. They're terrifying. They don't look like him. They're not sweet or soft or gentle or anything like that. Yet you feel he is and your heart has never skipped like this.

The day goes real easy. You get a little busy but no fights or anything break out. Seems this place is a coffee bar during the day and the bartender, Mangle you found out, and Foxy are hard at work. Bernard shushes a crying girl right now letting her know that everything will be alright and that the dick who hurt her didn't deserve her. He just happens to be the closest to your position. All around the room similar exchanges are going on, Goldie seems to be counseling a young couple who are fighting, Fredrick comforts a teenage boy having a sexuality crisis, and Freddy seems to be working with a group of recovering addicts who sit in a circle in beanbags on the dance floor taking turns confining in the bear.

"I met my goal. I have been smoke free for a whole week!"

The small group claps for the cat speaking.

"Natasha, that is simply splendid we are all so proud. Can't let those smokes keep you down! Your lungs gotta be able to keep up with us on stage, so keep up the good work."

A small clatter makes your ears shoot up and twitch back to the blunet close to you. The girl has gone it seems and now you see what fell. Bernard stands frozen his server's tray on the ground ears flat back as he looks up to a man easily three times his weight. He looks terrified.

"Hey, sweetie fancy seeing you here. I'll admit though I liked the old outfit more the suit's much to covering. What? Cat got your tongue? How bout you fetch me a drink like a good boy."

He nods getting ready to scamper off when a large hand grabs his hip now you move. Bernard freezes up again shaking as he's forcefully turned back to the man.

"Now do swing those pretty hips the way I know you can little wh-"

You grab his wrist, hard.

"Sir, we please ask that you keep your hands to yourself in our establishment."

You yank him to an arms length away from the shaking bluenet.

"And just who are you?"

He turns in your grip staring you down with a venomous gaze.

"Security, its against the rules to touch any of our workers unless you are being physically comforted by them. I will say it again, we please ask that you keep your hands to yourself in our establishment."

He looks like he may just take your head off now growling lowly but you stand your ground. You've delt with much worse people than him.

"Edgar! Last I checked you were banned from my bar!"

Chica's voice bounces off the walls sounding livid. He turns to her and you can see her now rubbing careful circles into Bernard's back.

"Bernard, darling go take break. Breath honey we'll get this straight, take Fredrick with you he seems to have finished up."

He nods still shaking a little and trots to his partner looking over his shoulder frequently until he reaches him. Chica turns her attention back to you.

"Spring! Please help Bonnie see this gentleman out of my bar before I have him call his...connections."

Your cousin seems to materialize on Edgar's other side helping you usher him out into the now darkening outside with minor difficulty. He curses you both as you stand guard of the door but he leaves anyway.

"Who was that?"

You cock your head to, Spring. His normally sparkling greens are ablaze with anger as he turns to you.

"Edgar. He's an ass. Did time, but I guess homicide was your department not special victims," he sighs before he goes on.

"The old management here didn't care what people did to the workers. Most of them though people wouldn't tangle with anyway bears and foxes are not known for gentle hands after all so Bernard was kind of singled out. Being a rabbit the first thing people think of is 'oh they must feel right at home in the sheets' but you knew that we're rabbits too. Well, since nobody cared people tended to cop a feel a lot he was molested pretty much every night and Edgar there managed to snag the little guy. Fredrick caught him right in the act. Poor kid was bound up couldn't move gagged couldn't scream ears being pulled on sobbing. Fredrick lost it guy had to be taken away by an ambulance but alas couldn't prove he did it so he got off scott free. But Bernard wasn't the same for a long time. Needless to say the place was shut down after that then Chica bought it heard the story and quickly banned him from the place. Hence Bernard being the most grateful that he gets paid without having to undress. He's recovering. Very well actually. He's practically his normal self again but seeing him must have caused him to back pedal a little. He'll be ok come morning or hell even tonight when some of the new regulars come in. He's a chatty cathy plays a mean bass too. People adore him and if there's one thing he loves its positive attention. Well, and Fredrick. He's ok don't worry kid's real strong and his support is even stronger he's practically a Fazbear already and Fredrick hasn't even proposed...yet."

You're horrified. He can't be any older than 19 probably not even that probably 18, raped in his own work place. How does something like that just happen?

"Honestly, we might as well say 'Welcome to Freddy's where everyone has a horrible history but won't tell you or show it cuz they want to make you happy.' Mangle and Foxy were disowned by their families when they started dating when Foxy was 17. Had to run away from their home country before they forced them into conversion camps you know, beat and rape the gay out of you. Bernard lost his parents in the war when he was 12 was put into a foster family with a drunk mother and abusive father. He let his new dad do whatever he wanted with him to spare their biological daughter from it. As for the Fazbears...their parents just left. Up and abandoned them when Freddy and Goldie were 15 leaving them to care for 10 year old Fredrick. Freddy told them to stay in school but he dropped out made fake ID's saying he was 18 and came to work here as a dancer so he could provide for his brothers. Fredrick has dyslexia so he has a hard time learning, Goldie has sever anxiety and has frequent panic attacks so he took the dancer job and worked as a waiter at a nearby diner during the day to afford clothes, food, and meds for them. Got barely any sleep for years. After a year Goldie decided to do the same but stayed in school like requested. He worked as a server here but when he filled in for a dancer one night he was recruited as one. It was either dance or get out. They needed the money and he really is a gifted dancer so he took the paying option. Had panic attacks every night but powered through. I found him having a really bad one and helped him out we got together shortly after that, and after Freddy nearly tore me apart in his process of deeming me worthy of his twin. Heh, wasn't for a while I found out how much older I am than him. Good 8 year difference. When Fredrick turned 18 he became a server here no collage would take him due to his disability so he stuck with his brothers started dancing with them after a while and the place changed its name to Freddy's since they were definitely the main attraction. They look alike people like that for some reason. Heck people were allowed to pay for twincest in the private rooms. When it was shut down and Chica bought it stating she wanted to make a therapy bar and simple night club there were sighs of relief all round. None of them wanted to do what they did but it was the only way they could clothe and feed themselves. They're all damaged goods so...guess we fit right in huh? Police officer with field damage and a broken former soldier."

You stare in disbelief no wonder Chica wouldn't tell you about anyone you were working with. They probably all just want to be normal a while.

"Yeah...I guess we do."

You both head back in there's no reason to be standing outside anymore. People are filing out, must be transition time. You hold the door open thanking everyone and telling them to come see you all again until everyone has gone.

"That went well for the most part. Bernard alright?"

Foxy sounds worried coming out from behind the bar with Mangle in tow, hand in hand. They had to run away to be together you remember Spring saying. Looks like Foxy didn't get off as scott free as you thought. Your eye traces up his right arm you can see it now that he's free of his coat leaving him in a short sleeve button up. Its completely made of metal.

"He should be ok...He bounces pretty well and Fredrick's with him."

Goldie doesn't sound sure though and he starts to fidget as he talks. You feel Spring leave your side and watch as he wraps the other blond up in his arms cooing soft words into his ear swaying him gently to calm him. He stops his fidgeting letting his hands fall over your cousin's leaning back into his chest the tension visibly leaving his body. He'll be alright. You look around, Freddy, Fredrick, Bernard and Chica are all missing from the group. You decide to wander as the other four fall into quiet conversation. You can hear soft crying from the back room so you poke your head in.

"Shh, its ok honey he's gone you're safe. I've got you, I'm here."

Fredrick rocks Bernard hushing him and rubbing his lower back fingers brushing his tail on occasion. He looks right at you and cocks his head curiously but says nothing. Freddy and Chica sit across from them silently watching with sad looks.

"You can come in you know. No need to stand in the doorway. He'll be ok he just needs to calm down your presance won't trigger anything from him."

You jump at the sound of that silky voice. Even laced with worry he sounds perfect. He pats the couch cusion next to him with a small smile inviting you again silently. You bite your lip blushing a little but join them anyway sitting right next to him. The tight fit means your legs brush against each other and you swear you feel electricity running through you. Chica looks to you with a knowing smirk in place. Good lord, Spring swore this would be a great idea. What have you gotten yourself into?


	2. First Comes Trust

A/N: Please note this fic is on a temporary break until I get closer to done with Grab Their Hand and Whisper Run my other FNAF fanfic. here are the ages of everybody in this story in case anybody was wondering:

Oldest to Youngest

Spring: 32  
Bonnie: 30  
Mangle: 29  
Chica: 26  
Foxy: 25  
Freddy: 24 (older twin by 30 minutes)  
Goldie: 24 (younger twin by 30 minutes)  
Angel: 21  
Fredrick: 19  
Bernard: 18

please enjoy ^^

Be Freddy

Its always hard when things like this happen. That's why Chica wanted a second bouncer. Fredrick looks to you with worry it doesn't usually take Bernard this long to calm down but you suppose this is the first time it was him. You mouth to him to be patient with him and he nods nuzzling into his hair and pulling him into his lap so he doesn't have to bend so awkwardly. Next to you Chica bites her lip and wrings her hands. She wants to hug and comfort him but knows too much physical contact will make him worse not better you give her your arm instead. She hugs it gratefully. Good thing she knows you're the gayest gay to have ever gayed or this would be weird. Guess you're the sassy, gay friend? No that's Bernard when he's not like this he's one sassy little fuck. You're just one of the many gay friends you're not that sassy. Fredrick whispers softly to him. Hopefully his words help the bunny and maybe Chica while they're at it as her leg is now bouncing in anxiety. You reach over and ruffle her hair to reassure her. He'll be ok he just needs a minute. Your ear twitches hearing the faint sound of dress shoes in the doorway. You sniff a bit as discretely as you can. Its the new guy, the really cute bunny with only one eye. A blush colors your face. What the hell, Freddy!? You can't just go pining over the guy, you just met him and really you've spoken like what maybe three words to him in total!? Slow your roll! Plus...if what you gather from Spring is right he's about 6 years older than you. Usually people think it gets weird at about 4 years difference now a days. Well...except Spring and Goldie flippin' 8 years apart but Spring did think he was older than he was when they met. But you can't leave him the doorway he probably feels a bit like he's stretching his welcome. He's plenty welcome. Sorry you signed up so guess what dude welcome to the family you're in now you already earned Goldie's approval and he's weary of everyone and everything. If he approves then you approve and if you approve everyone does. You're kinda the leader that way.

"You can come in you know. No need to stand in the doorway. He'll be ok he just needs to calm down your presence won't trigger anything from him."

You can see him jump a bit but he stays still so you pat the seat next to you in invitation. He bites his lower lip, nervous tick maybe? It takes a second but he comes over and sits next to you. You try to focus on the two across from you instead of the way his leg brushes up against yours due to the tight fit. It feels nice. You never had time for romance your brothers needed that time so you always pushed people away when they'd express interest. Goldie scolds you for it probably cuz he's very happy with Spring. You guess he just wants you to have a piece of it too. He's nagged you about it a lot since Fredrick isn't a child anymore, heck he promptly moved in with Bernard after his incident for fear of leaving him alone he's so smitten for the bluenet. But the one time you decided to trust it didn't end well. For any of the three of you. You sigh internally and lean on Chica's shoulder no need to freak the new guy out by leaning on him. Goldie probably wants to move in with Spring. But he's worried about leaving you alone, you two always were unusually close for brothers. Sleeping in the same bed, holding hands when nobody was looking, heck you'll admit it you both even shared your first kiss. The closeness always kept the panic at bay for him, you were a rock in constantly shifting sand, the teddy bear against the Boogie Man, the only one he knew for sure he could trust to not hurt Fredrick or him, the one who wouldn't be gone in the morning. Now he trusts more he doesn't need you to be those things and that's good but now he wants you to do the same and that...you're not so sure about. You glace to the violet rabbit next to you. He's adorable. Was a cop apparently so surly he's trustworthy. He watches the teenagers closely as if studying them. A cop, always observing, always gathering it makes sense. A red eye meets your own and you can see that studying gaze turned on you now. Kinda wonder what he's thinking but Bernard shooting up jostles you from your thoughts. He all but storms out dragging your brother with him a bit forcefully by the arm.

"Well then...did I miss something?"

You look to Chica who shakes her head looking just as startled as you.

"Nope, not a word was said he just...yeah," she shrugs,"maybe he needs sloppy make outs from Fredrick to make him feel better."

Beside you Bonnie stares mouth agape at the nonchalance of her comment. You can't help but laugh.

"Everyone is with everyone here so you get used to stolen touches and kisses when customers aren't around to see."

He blinks at you and you swear his face is dusted with rose as he nods.

"I'm gonna go umm help the others...yeah...um, b-bye."

You cock your head as he scampers out.

"I really feel like I'm missing something..."

Chica sighs and ruffles your hair.

"I think he's becoming a bit curious of you, Freddy. My goodness you really are oblivious to people crushing on you no wonder Goldie's so flustered about your love life. Or lack there of, rather."

Now your face is on fire as you whip your head around to her, nearly losing your top hat clip in the process, meeting her worried mother look.

"You gotta let go eventually, Freddy. Your little brothers aren't so little anymore you can allow yourself to be happy now. As hard as it is to wrap your head around they aren't dependent on you anymore, darling. You can let go of your forced parenthood now and find yourself someone who makes you happy."

You give her a hesitant look ears folding a little as you subconsciously start to tug at your hair earning your hand a small swat and a partner. Her fingers intertwine with yours and pull it away from your head letting them rest on the minuscule sliver of space between you.

"You need to try, honey...I know its hard for you to trust others. Really you have no reason to trust anyone after the hell you've been through but that hell is done you made it through and you brought Goldie and Fredrick with you. They're happy now heck here soon you'll probably be ring shopping with Fredrick and being approached by one shaky Spring for permission to take your twin. You'll probably be walking Goldie in the next year or two, best manning for Fredrick probably in just as little time. They're grown papa bear time to let it go. I saw the way you looked at Bonnie. You've known him for a day and you're more smitten for him than I've seen you for anyone since him, and that was so long ago, Freddy. He pretended to love you pretended to support you then just left. He hurt you, he hurt Goldie, he kidnapped Fredrick got you for all you had and left you saying he never cared in the first place. I know he did but he's gone now heck Bonnie probably helped put him away after he killed those kids. He betrayed you but that doesn't mean everyone will. I haven't, Foxy hasn't, Mangle hasn't, Bernard hasn't, Spring hasn't, and none of us ever will. And I know Bonnie. He would never ever treat any of you the way he did. You were a trophy to him, Freddy. You would never be such a thing to Bonnie."

"I know...But...he's different. I've known you all a good while, I've known him a day."

"Well, get to know him. I'm not saying march your ass in there and smooch on him right now, Bonnie has his own demons he'd punch you if you did that. But you both deserve to be happy."

She squeezes your hand before releasing it and standing up.

"Think about it, Freddy. Please, I hate seeing you all alone."

She leaves and you give a sigh curling up on the couch for a little bit but its probably almost time for the doors to open again. Much too soon for your liking you hear the ring of a bass, the beat of music from Foxy's turntables, and the clinking of glass bottles outside the door, with another sigh you sit up and make your way out better go grab something to eat and warm up. Everyone is bustling about getting things set up. Foxy stands at his table looking through a book and its then you remember and cheer a little. Its karaoke night. You don't preform on karaoke night. At least not seriously. You'll sing a bit just to get the night going but other than that its pretty much Foxy's night. On the stage Fredrick is messing with a speaker hooking wires in places and turning to Bernard telling him to test it out. He plays a chord letting it ring off the walls but its so loud his ears fold over and he looks pained. Everyone has to cover their ears in fact.

"Sorry! Nope nope definitely not."

Fredrick looks dazed as he turns the volume knob down and hesitantly nods to Bernard who seems to lean away from the red bass in his hands as he plays a, thankfully, much quieter chord. They both release relieved breathes. Bernard unhooks his bass and slings it onto his back setting to hooking up a few mics. You look around again, Chica's gone, Foxy still looks dazed as he adds a few things to the song book, and everyone else is helping Mangle set up the bar. Goldie smiles to you as he cleans a glass giving a wave that you return, Spring offers his lopsided toothy grin that makes you chuckle, but your eyes are more interested in Bonnie bent over the bar cleaning it. Your face heats up and yeah that image is probably forever burned into your memory. You look back to Spring who gestures with his head to his cousin and waggles his eyebrows at you. Oh good Goldie's turned away, you flip him off with your not serious looking at all grumpy face painted in a bright ass blush. He points to himself cocking his head in question. You nod he shakes his head sticking his tongue out before pointing with his thumb over his shoulder to the other rabbit. He wears a shit eating grin now and nods waggling his eyebrows and even his ear and a half. You think your face may be closer to violet now than red. You shake your head waving your hands for extra expression and he has to stifle a cackle in his hand shaking his head and rolling his green eyes at you with a huge smile. He mouths 'eventually' and turns back to what he was doing as Goldie turns back to him looking from him to you and raising his eyebrow in confusion. He shrugs when Spring just gives him a wide toothy smile and an ear wiggle smiling softly and nuzzling the rabbit's neck before returning to work.

You smile at the exchange mind wandering to your twin in a white suit, shaking as he holds onto your arm gazing at his soldier retired but still clad in his dress uniform at the end of a white isle. One day. Probably sooner than you think. You shake it off. He deserves it him and Spring have gone through a lot. His panic disorder Spring's PTSD so much therapy done together. They're healing they're good for each other. You turn back to the stage. Bernard is bouncing on his toes waving his arms as he chats with Fredrick he must be better now. He says something and bats his lashes making poor Fredrick do a double take, eye bulging, face as red as his tie. You chuckle its nice to see him feeling so much better.

"I brought pizza!"

Chica pushes the door open with her foot balancing...gotta count...good gods eight pizza boxes in her arms as she shimmies through the entry way.

"Better come eat up guys almost time to roll."

"Goodness lass! I know you said we all need to put on some weight but...wow."

Foxy stares at the boxes mouth wide open and you have to agree. Growing up you were happy to afford half a pizza that the restaurant was gonna toss anyway. This woman spoils you all so rotten.

"Well, you all are six grown men and two still growing teenagers. Plus, we have a new member so I decided to get extra."

Umm...you don't think one extra person warrants two extra pizzas but Foxy and you put your hands up in surrender. There really is no point in fighting her she will win. She'll make sure of it. She seems to accept your surrender lining the boxes up on the bar and giving you all a look that shouts, 'you will eat or I will force it down your throats.' You smile nervously, she would do it too. She's done it to you a few times when the depression was too strong for you to see anything good coming from eating. It doesn't take long for everyone to have plates full. You're not sure why you feel the need to look over everyone from afar. It's just something you've always done since your parents ditched you with $100, 3 months of rent, and the bare minimum around the house. You smile and have to bite back an all out cackle when Bernard leans over to lick stray sauce off Fredrick's lips, slowly. Oh he's being quite mean if your brother's face and the way he drops the slice of pizza back onto the plate in his lap with a dull slap is anything to go off of. It amuses you. He went from panicking to flirty as all get out in no time flat it seems. He just turns back to eating like he did nothing while your brother just stares as if his brain short circuited. Foxy and Mangle sit with Chica idly chatting and Goldie's with Spring like he usually is but is also slowly leaning forward listening to Bonnie his eyes full of wonder. You bite your cheek nervously. He's never this good with people right away. Is it cuz he's related to Spring? You're not sure. Identical eyes meet your own though with a silent message that you obey joining them with no fuss if for nothing but the smile it brings to his face.

"Hey Freddy."

You nod to Spring who smiles wide as you take the last chair at the table, which happens to be right next to Bonnie. They planned this you swear. His face goes slightly pink in time with yours and you can see the plot being forged in Spring's head via the grin splitting across his face.

"Bonnie was telling us about a case he worked before he left the force."

Goldie's ears wiggle in enjoyment as he looks to the rabbit next to you begging with his eyes for him to continue. He always did like the mystery theme.

"Don't let my arrival stop you. I bet its quite a story."

His face grows darker as he adjusts his hair over the simple dark patch covering most of the right side of his face.

"There's not much more to tell...we caught him and put him away hopefully for good. But I don't trust the bail system anymore anybody can get away with anything if they have enough money."

You can see his eye flick to the stage to Bernard and its very true. With enough money you can get away with anything now. Its sick. But you can tell he's holding back. His face holds the same look that Spring's does when you ask him about the war. Distant, vacant, like his mind just packed its bags and left. You hear Chica's watch beep loud and obnoxiously. Doors open again in half an hour.

The night starts up with a bang and people cheering begging you three to keep going. They look like shadows from here. The lights illuminating your brothers and you are too bright to make them out. But you don't mind. You've been preforming for years but you will admit you have terrible stage fright so you're actually a little thankful for the brightness. The three of you harmonize perfectly like always you taking the melody, Fredrick on higher support while Goldie takes lower notes singing some ancient song that Foxy adores and dancing to get the night going. Your hair sticks to your forehead due to the slight sweat you've developed and your ears ring with their cheers and the beat of the music. But you don't mind really you live to please. It doesn't last for long though soon the three of you are off the stage and the guests begin to make their own fun singing lyrics on the small screen in front of the stage some very well others...not so much. But its all in good fun. You bustle about bringing drinks and food to people with Bernard while Goldie assists Mangle behind the bar. You have to slap a few wrists to keep hands off the young bluenet but other than that the night goes smoothly until about two am. A loud clatter has Bonnie dashing from his position to the bar as an unruly guest tosses a drink at Mangle. Oh boy. Not good. Everyone turns to the albino blanching a little as his ruby eyes narrow and his ears go back but he's otherwise stoic. You lock eyes with Goldie. He nods and calmly moves behind him placing his hands on his shoulders to keep him from launching himself over the bar and onto this guy as Bonnie arrives placing a hand on the drunk's shoulder and whispering something in his ear. You have no idea what he said but the guy goes paper white and quickly pays and leaves with the rabbit right behind him to make sure he doesn't make any detours.

"Fredrick!"

Your little brother perks up at the sound of your voice and trots over from where he's been perched next to Foxy to make sure he doesn't get overwhelmed.

"Help Ber out I'm gonna take over for Mangle so he can get some new clothes and such."

He nods giving his partner a small smile as he takes your server tray from you and turns to the tables behind you all a hand finding its way to Bernard's lower back to guide him away with a barely there touch. You head back behind the now silent bar to relieve Mangle for a while before he lives up to his namesake on one of these poor guests. You don't need a repeat of last year he barely stayed out of jail after that incident. Thankfully it was proven to be self defense so even though the dude is now free of his frontal lobe Mangle got off scott free. An attack, a rape all in 3087...it was not a good year to say the least.

"Hey go take break. Get some new clothes drink some of your leaf water take a breather I can handle the bar for a hot minute. Won't be as fancy as you with all your flipping and fire tricks but I can make drinks."

You offer him a smile and with a deep breath he nods to you. Goldie releases his gentle hold on his shoulders and he leaves vibrant pink tail tip twitching behind him in obvious irritation. You release a breath you didn't know you were holding and set to filling orders for the next few minutes until Mangle returns wearing Foxy's obviously too small for him coat open over his new and clean magenta vest.

"Thanks. I got it now it's almost time for last call anyway think I can handle it."

His voice is steady as always, his eyes have lost the fire of fury and his tail has stopped twitching though it does wag a little as he turns his head a little taking in Foxy's scent off his jacket when he thinks you've looked away. You turn to leave and you swear you can see a small smile as you put the bar back in his capable hands.

All is calm after that. The music ends, last call is called, and people file out leaving the place as empty as it was hours ago. Foxy's first to break character dashing to Mangle with worry etched in his gold eyes as he all but runs the other fox over checking him for glass related injury. He must find none as he releases a breath and buries his face into the magenta vest.

"What the hell happened with that guy?"

Chica's voice makes you let out a, manly mind you, squeak. She raises an eyebrow at you but doesn't comment on it. She spent the whole night in the kitchen of course she wouldn't have seen what happened.

"I'm not sure really. He got pissed I guess and just threw his glass at Mangle. He didn't retaliate though don't worry Bonnie escorted the guy out and I sent Mangle on break."

She nods and asks nothing more. All she wanted to know was if Mangle retaliated or not.

"Uh...so Goldie, Freddy. Apparently there's been like the wreck of the century right on the way back to your guy's place."

You groan internally and turn to Spring.

"You guys can come crash at my place if you want. It'll be a tight ass fit but we can make it work. Beats driving for who knows how long to get home."

You bite your lip and pull at your hair you're not sure about that.

"Spring you live in a studio apartment with a bed and one recliner. Three people will not fit comfortably in there."

Bonnie appears next to him with a skeptical look to accompany his very skeptical words.

"Yeah guess you're right...Hey! Freddy you can stay with Bonnie and Goldie can crash with me!"

You're pretty sure both Bonnie and you choke on air in perfect sync while your brother goes red in the face. The blond in front of you just smiles and your eyes widen. He's fucking serious now your face has to be as red as Goldie's. Its not that you would mind staying with him for the night but you just met him and...you've actually only slept apart from your twin a couple times in your life and those nights were simply the worst. You just can't sleep without him. You're just too used to it its like sleeping with a stuffed animal almost he calms you. Keeps the nightmares at bay. But...maybe...just maybe...Bonnie could too. Chica's words ring in your mind again. You'd never be a trophy to him. He'd never hurt your brothers like he did. You'd be special to him. You've only ever been special to your brothers and the thought of another thinking of you as important is intoxicating. You quickly find that you want to go with him just met him be damned. He lets out a sigh apparently Spring and him have been talking. You turn your head to meet Goldie's knowing but worried gaze. You try to smile to him and he tries to smile back but neither of you are fooled by the other. He mouths a silent 'just be careful' to you. Perhaps he doesn't trust the cop as much as you thought he did but he definitely trusts him more than you.

"Is that good with you? I'd hate for you to have a hard time tomorrow cuz it took you forever and a day to get home."

Bonnie cocks his head at you and you exchange one more quick look with your twin before giving a smile and nodding to him.

"Yeah...as long as its ok with you. Your home after all. I can crash on your couch or something."

He blinks a couple times and gives a single nod to convey that its a plan before he leaves you three to the backroom. Goldie hugs you tight before leaving with Spring as Foxy and Mangle voice their good byes with a jingle of the doorbell. Fredrick and Bernard leave next and Chica approaches you again.

"Goin' to Bonnie's huh."

She waggles her eyebrows at you and you roll yours at her exaggerating to brush it off regardless of how the comment makes your heart stutter and your cheeks heat up. You try to shake it off. This is stupid you just met him.

"Perhaps you two are soul mates or something cuz he's back there all red faced and freaking out about how he can't remember if he made his bed this morning."

You raise your eyebrows at her.

"He wants to impress you, Freddy."

Your face heats up a few degrees and you hide in her hair as she hugs you.

"Don't let him slip away, Freddy. Go be happy. Get to know each other tonight become friends then slowly become more. You both deserve it."

Her voice is hushed and you pull away at the sound of shaky footsteps. Bonnie reappears holding his dress shoes in his hand and his blazer under his arm. He loosens his red ribbon and now you see his new shoes and chuckle. Filthy and worn bright red high tops have replaced the polished dress shoes. They're obviously his favorite pair. He spins his keys on his finger and looks to you.

"Ready?"

His voice is a little choppy as if he's trying not to stutter and for the second time Chica's words repeat in your mind making you blush and loosen your own tie.

"Yeah let's go."

"I'll see you boys tomorrow have a good night sleep well."

Chica sees you both out with a bright smile and a twinkle in her lavender eyes as the door shuts behind you. His car is simple enough. Old but well taken care of and painted a soft lavender that he probably gets some shit for. You personally think it suits him. The ride is silent and you notice he opts to not use the auto driver that all cars are fitted with now choosing to drive himself instead. Its mere minutes before you arrive at his apartment. Its still silent as you ascend the stairs of the middle class building though to you it looks almost like the royal family should live here not this ex cop. But you came from nothing so almost everything looks like luxury to you. His door opens with a slight squeak.

"Sorry for the mess."

You can see his hands shake a little on the door handle as he opens it all the way and you have to cock your head. What mess? There's very little out to begin with and what is is neatly stacked in places that he must have set them when he was done. You're almost afraid to walk in. Like your very presence will dirty the place. He kicks his worn out shoes off at the door setting the dress ones down next to them as he walks in while you just stand just outside on the welcome mat. He turns to you and its not because you're filthy that you can't go in. You know its not that. Your stomach is filled with butterflies and your ears fall back a bit as he cocks his head at you.

"It's ok you know. I don't mind you being here. You don't have to feel so bad."

You look up as he reaches a hand out to you his one eye clear of all things cunning clear of ill intention and filled with nothing but concern for you. Your face heats up again and though you pause he doesn't give up. His hand never falters his eye never flickers he holds his ground expression calm as if to calm you as well. You may pause but Chica speaks to you and you do as she says. You let go and cross the threshold taking his calloused but soft hand as the door clicks shut. Your fears leave but the butterflies flutter faster to escape their fleshy prison as you realize...you're beginning to trust him.


End file.
